paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Change
Origin story for Cameron/Cam Note - This story is based around a Transgender pup Characters * Cameron/Cam * Jared * rest of the LGBT group Story Cameron paced in his room. Listening to his parents fighting downstairs. He thought about how this was all his fault. Just because he wanted to be a girl. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. “C-Come in..” He stuttered his throat going dry. “Cameron me and you're dad were talking and we have decided..” His mom said/ “Uh huh..” Cameron said. His mom sighed. “Were going to pay for the operation.” She said. “R-Really?!” Cameron said feeling so much weight lift right off his shoulders. “Yes in a Month you will be taking 2 weeks off school alright?” She said. Cameron smiled wide. “Thanks so much mom!” he said hugging her. “Anything for you sweetie!” She said hugging him back. “Now too go thank dad!” Cameron said letting go. His mom gave him a weak frown. “You're dad went too go get some food..sorry..” She said. Cameron frowned. “Oh....okay..” He said. “Come on time for bed its late for you and you need to go to school tomorrow.” His mom said picking him up. “Mom i'm not a baby anymore!” He said squirming. She set him down on her bed laying the blanket over her. “Good night Cameron, sleep well.” She said kissing his forehead. Cameron smiled laying down sleep quickly taking his body over. The day passed quickly and soon he and his friend Jared were in their secret tree fort. “So Cameron, you said you had something to tell me right?” Jared said. Cameron gulped. “Y-Yeah I do..” he said nervously. “Well then tell me!” Jared said pushing on Cameron's shoulder playfully. “In a Month I will be missing 2 weeks of school....” he started. “Aww Lucky! Why?” Jared said. “Im...” He gulped trying to get the words out “T-Their going too..” He stuttered again words denying him. “What?” Jared said cocking his head too the side. “Their going to turn me into a girl..” He said nervously. “W-What?” Jared said glancing at his friend trying to process what he just heard. “I said their changing me into a girl, for a long time being a male just felt...wrong..” He sighed “But I will still be the same pup!” he said trying to make Jared smile. But his friend still held his expression. “You won't be the same though..” He said. “Yes I will Jared I promise!” He said hugging him. Jared smiled hugging him back. “Alright, well we still have a month so lets go play!” Jared said making Cameron smile again. “Yeah!” He replied. The month and two weeks passed by quickly and soon enough Cameron, or Cam as she prefered to be called, was going back to school. As she walked inside she watched as pups looked at her. Suddenly one of her classmates ran up and placed his paw around her shoulder. “Welcome back Cameron! What happened!” He said. “Its just Cam now..” She said nervously. “Okay Cam! Hmm somethings...different about you..what is it..” he said looking around at her. “Hehe its a surprise, tell me when you figure it out!” She laughed nervously. The next few weeks were pretty stressful, luckily all the teachers were able to help her out whenever they were separated by gender and pups pointed out that she was in the female groups. And eventually most pups were used to referring to her as a female. But she still felt abandoned. Most of her friends had stopped talking with her and Jared was the only pup that she had kept as a friend. Suddenly while she was looking out the window of the treehout Jared burst in. “Idea!” He said jumping up and hitting the light so it lit up. “Yeah what is it?” Cam said looking at him his big smile making her grin. “I just realized you can join the LGBT group!” He said. “What, i'm not Lesbian, Gay or Bisexual?” She said cocking her head sideways confused. “T, The T stands for Transgender!” He said. “Ohh!” Cam said getting up “So I can join!” She said smiling. “Yeah, come on I ran over here before our next meeting lets go!” Jared said grabbing Cams paw. “Wait now?!” Cam said. “Yeah lets go!” Jared said. Cam continued to walk slightly warily. Soon enough they were at the classroom and Jared was looking for a seat for Cam. Jared sat down by Louis and Marilyn. Aryana glanced over at Jared. “Jared did you bring a friend?” She said. “Yeah this is Cam!” Jared said making Cam blush while she smiled and waved at Aryana. “Alright I was waiting for her to join.” She said. “Really?” Cam and Jared both said in shock looking up at her. “Yeah, after I heard about..what happened I thought that you should join Cam, but I didn't want to pressure you into doing something you didn't want too.” Aryana said. “Well you all seem like nice pups, and I think that I will like it here!” Cam said running up and hugging Aryana. “And we will welcome you with open paws, im glad to have a new member!” Aryana said wrapping a paw around the pup that hugged her leg. Cam smiled finally feeling like someone besides Jared, really did care about her. Category:Episode Category:Episodes